My Sensei's Promise Yaoi- Kakashi x Sasuke
by animelover2402
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke are inside a cold abandoned building with only each other to keep themselves warm.


This short story was written by me and my friend. We have it posted on our website which has fanfiction, blogs, anime suggestion and other stuff! We only made it last night so it still needs a bit of work. Anyways, we would really appreciate it if you came to check it out:)

The pain was intense yet at the same time it brought me pleasure. I wanted to tell him to stop but the words were caught in my throat. Instead, there were moans which I could not stop as if I didn't have control over them. Sweat trickled down my face plastering my dark damp hair to my forehead. I knew we should stop but I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was the only way we could keep ourselves warm in the middle of this abandoned building. But the more we did it, the more I wanted it. I knew I couldn't think like that. I mean, after all he was my Sensei. My mind just continued to the place it shouldn't have. The place where we could do whatever we wanted without anyone bothering us. And- a cold hand slid down into my pants feeling me all over. That's what brought me back to reality. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the warm hand gripping me rather than the coldness that surrounded us. He began to pump faster making me moan even more and I knew soon I was going to realease. I also knew I soon wouldn't be able to resist my urges. I tried my hardest to keep it in, thinking of his warmth that surrounded me but I could feel that thick white substance leaking from me. My cheeks flushed from embarassment.

"It's alright" Kakashi said, licking my earlobe which sent shivers up my spine.

It only took him a few seconds to push himself back inside of me. At first, he went slow and easy like he always did but he began to go harder and faster until he came inside me.

"Kakashi" I moaned. "Stop." I could hardly get the words out because of breathing so hard.

"Sasuke, you like it, don't you?" He whispered, seductively.

I looked down embarrassed and nodded my head. I felt his hand on my chin. He turned my head so I was looking at him and kissed me, slowly and passionately. His tongue slipped across my lips asking for an entrance. I gladly let him in. He began to trace my tongue with his own. My heart began to beat faster, and I could feel him smirk under my lips. He stood up and hauled down his pant.

"Want to have a little more fun, Sasuke?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just pulled him down to my lips. I pressed my tongue against his tip, massaging it slowly until I had him moaning. This time it was my turn to smirk. I starte to take him in a bit at a time until it was all I could handle. He came into my mouth. I swallowed it. It tasted almost like creamy strawberries, if there is such thing. It was good, embarrassed to admit. He pulled me back up to lips and kissed me.

"Mmmm, I taste good," he said with a smirk on his face.

I smirked back him. "I know" I said.

"Now, what do you taste like?" Kakashi asked.

I answered him. "Why don't you find out?"

"Don't mind if I do" he said while pushing me down to the floor. He didn't gag or choke at all, he must have done this many time before. I wondered who he had done it with. Seeming to read my mind, he asked "Do you wanna know?" I couldn't speck so I just nodded my head. As he answered me his cheeks flushed red.

"Well, I did it with my old teacher, Minato. And once with-." He lowered his head and blushed even more. "Naruto

I looked at him surprised, "Naruto?" I asked. He nodded looking away. I pulled his head around so he was looking at me and said "Don't be embarassed, I've done it will him before too." I grinned at him. "Well, actually, many times. So, it isn't that big of a deal." I continued on. " I also did it with someone else."

"Who was it?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

This time I lowered my head. "It was..." The name seemed to get caught in my throat. " It was.. It was.. Itachi." I blushed. "We went all the way..."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. " Your first time was incest?"

I lowered my gaze. "I know it sounds gross but.."

Kakashi cut me off. "Actually" He smirked. "I think it's pretty hot. Next time I see Itachi maybe we can all have a little fun together." He winked.

I chuckled. "Can we keep this a secret between us?" I asked, holding out my littlest finger.

He wrapped his around my mind and said "It's your Sensei's promise."


End file.
